La Faille
by Vampyr33
Summary: Bruce est soupçonné d'être le Batman et cela intrigue le Joker qui s'intéresse alors à lui. Slash Jaker/Bruce. Rating M.
1. Le début de la fin

Bonjours ça faisait longtemps ! Hier j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! J'espère venir à bout de cette Fanfic, ça me tient à cœur mais je suis tellement feignante -w- ..

Donc c'est une Joker/Bruce, inspiré du film _Batman The Dark Knight. _

Les personnages, noms et lieux appartiennent à DC Comics.

Rating M, au cas où.

L'histoire se déroule après le film. J'ai beau être en L, certaines fautes ont pu m'échapper, je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

_**La Faille **_

**1/ **_**Le début de la fin **_

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... Dent venait à peine de mourir, le Joker avait pu échapper à la police par un de ses tours de passe-passe, la pègre recommençait tranquillement son commerce et tout ce que la police trouvait à faire, c'était chercher qui était le Batman. Et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se tourner vers lui. Homme influent, riche, bien battit, ami de Rachel Dawes... Bruce ne s'était déjà retrouvé dans une salle d'interrogatoire mais jamais en temps que suspect. Face à lui ce tenait un Jim Gordon plutôt nerveux, tentant de retrouver le Batman dans les traits du milliardaire. la pièce ressemblait vaguement à celle ou il avait interrogé le Joker, pathétique... Le Batman, malgré son statut de criminel, valait bien mieux que ça. Il ne fut pas le seul a avoir cette réflexion, de l'autre coté du mur, là ou tout les petits curieux de la police grouillaient, afin de savoir si Batman avait bel et bien était arrête, un homme que personne n'avait remarqué dans tout ce chahut observait la scène avec un regard noir. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être Batman ! Il était trop petit, trop fin, trop niais avec ses manières de bourgeois. Son Batman n'était pas ainsi, il était plus.. plus tout ! Personne ne semblait croire que Batman et Bruce Wayne étaient la même personne, sinon Gordon n'aurait pas permit autant de spectateurs et IL n'aurait pas pu rentrer. Il bailla légèrement, c'était d'un ennui.. mortel. Il redressa a la va-vite son écharpe. Il ne manquerai plus que quelqu'un remarque ses cicatrices. Cela le fit rire sous cape. Non franchement Bruce Wayne en Batman c'était une mauvaise blague. Le silence se fit alors dans la salle, de l'autre coté, Bruce avait pris la parole, fatigué de tout cela.

" Commissaire Gordon, je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici, et je sais très bien que vous aussi vous trouvez ça ridicule. Enfin, vous vous doutez bien que mon statut de directeur ne me permet pas de petites balades nocturnes" Bruce sourit innocemment. Cela ne sembla pas affecter Gordon répondit péniblement : " Voyez vous Monsieur Wayne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'admets que, comme vous le dites si bien, l'idée même que vous soyez Batman était absurde. Néanmoins je possède des éléments qui me laisse perplexe.. "

" Comment cela ?" demanda Bruce sans rien perdre de son calme.

" Et bien, après l'arrivée de Batman à votre réception pour Dent, personne ne vous a revu. Au moment de l'enlèvement de Monsieur Lao avec qui vous étiez en contact, vous vous trouviez en Chine. Vous êtes très ami avec Rachel Dawes et Monsieur Reedes qui dit connaitre l'identité de Batman travaille pour vous. Vos employés affirment que vous dormez peu, pour une raison qu'ils ignorent.. Admettez que cela est troublant... "

" Je ne vois pas en quoi ces fait sont troublants Commissaire. A l'arrivée du Joker à ma réception je n'étais en effet plus présent, on m'avait appelé ailleurs pour affaire. En ce qui concerne la Chine, un de mes associés est allé voir Monsieur Lao que je connaissais en effet, afin de lui dire que nous ne traiterions pas avec lui. J'en ai profité pour amener des amies avec moi. J'étais effectivement ami avec Rachel et il semble que Monsieur Reedes connaisse l'identité du Batman mais cela n'a à priori pas de rapport avec moi. Et je dors en effet très peu, je suis un homme débordé et les raisons de mes nuits blanches ne regarde que moi ." Le sourire qu'il lança a Gordon avait des accents provocateur. Il avait prévu sa défense depuis longtemps, au cas ou.

A coté, la salle s'était progressivement vidé, la plupart des gens étaient retournés à leur affaires, déçus. Le discours de Bruce les avait convaincu. Cet homme n'était pas Batman. Mais quoi qu'il dises, c'était les paroles de Gordon que se repassait le Joker. Ce n'était pas faux, plusieurs fois il avait croisé la route de ce Wayne mais jamais en même temps que le Batman. Le doute l'avait alors envahi. Il voulait savoir, être sur.

Derrière le miroir factice, il fit les deux hommes se lever et se serrer la main. C'était déjà fini ? En fait la police n'avait rien de concret concernant Wayne, pas d'éléments prouvant qu'il eut été Batman. Juste des soupçons. Il était alors libre de partir. Mais Gordon interpella Bruce avant qu'il ne sorte.

" Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez Monsieur Wayne. Nous sommes sur de votre innocence mais j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose, par simple curiosité"

" Faites Commissaire " Bruce était serein, tout allait bien, quoi que lui demande Gordon il était libre.

" Otez votre chemise je vous prie."

Bruce n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Durant un instant son assurance tomba et il se sentit paniquer mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre.

" Pourquoi me demander cela Commissaire ?"

" Oh pour rien, je ne vous oblige pas. Vous pouvez partir"

Bruce savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec Gordon temps que ce dernier aurait des doutes. Mais ce qu'il ignorait en cet instant, c'est qu'une autre personne s'intéressait désormais à lui.

Le Joker, tout sourire, sortit après tout le monde, si Bruce avait sortit sa chemise sans rien dire, il serait déjà partit mais son refus et son regard avaient valeur d'aveu. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir qui était vraiment ce Bruce Wayne.


	2. Calme avant la tempete

Coucou ^^. Ce ne fut pas simple pour la feignante que je suis mais je l'ai fait ! J'ai écrit, tapé ET mit en ligne le chapitre 2 \OoO/ !

Bon j'ai vu des erreurs dans le premier, notamment au niveau des noms mais j'ai flemme de revenir dessus -w- …

J'espère que ceux qui lisent ( s'il y en a ) aiment mon petit bébé. Je réfléchi au fait de continuer ma fic inachevée « Bon, j'ai rien dit ». Je me souviens très bien ou je voulais en venir mais comme j'ai celle là en cours...

Bonne lecture ^( ° v ° )^ !

**La Faille **

**Chapitre 2 :** _Calme avant la tempête _

_ Ce que la vie d'un milliardaire, gérant d'une grande entreprise pouvait être ennuyeuse. Le Joker se sentit piquer du nez pour la troisième fois de l'heure. Observer Bruce Wayne n'avait, pour le moment, rien de palpitant. Depuis l'immeuble voisin, il surveillait le jeune homme à la jumelle, cherchant un détail pouvant le relier à Batman, mais en une semaine il ne s'était rien passé. Le Joker commençait à désespérer. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Mais il fallait être sur.. quitte à attendre. _

_ Et il allait pouvoir attendre longtemps. Bruce était un homme prudent. Face aux soupçons de Gordon, il lui avait semblé préférable de donner des vacances à Batman durant un certain temps afin que les choses se tassent. Connaissant la police, il pouvait très bien être suivi nuit et jour. Cela l'embêter tout de même de laisser Gotham sans protection pendant une durée encore indéterminée. La pègre allait sans doute profiter de son absence pour ressurgir, sans oublier ce malade, ce clown, ce Joker... Il n'était pas encore réapparu depuis sa fuite face à la police et cela ne présageait rien de bon. _

_ La journée fut comme toute les autres, banale. Des rendez-vous banals, des coups de fil banals, des discussions banales.. Bref une autre journée épuisante. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas eu une semaine comme celle-ci et Bruce s'en s' aurait bien passé. Lui qui était un oiseau de nuit n'arrivait pas à tout enchainer d'un coup, surtout qu'il n'avait plus l'excuse de ces virées nocturnes. Il avait besoin de repos. Ce fut donc sans résistance qu'il plongea dans les bras de Morphée à peine arrivé dans sa chambre. Bruce n'était pas le seul que cette banalité fatiguait. Le Joker en avait assez.. Il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il irait donc dès ce soir voir par lui même si Bruce Wayne avait des choses à cacher. _

_ Ce fut donc à quatre heure du matin, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, que le Joker, seul, s'était faufilé en toute discrétion dans le bâtiment de la Wayne Entreprise. Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour lui qui adorait les entrées fracassantes. Il arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Un véritable jeu d'enfant. Le Joker commença par détailler le visage de l'endormi. Il était beau ça ne faisait aucun doute, et ceux qui le niaient, étaient des idiots aveugles. S'il était Batman alors Batman était le plus beau des hommes. Et s'il ne l'était pas alors Batman devait être encore plus beau. Batman, Son Batman, était parfait. _

_ Le milliardaire n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer et le Joker n'eut qu'à déboutonner sa chemise. La première chose qui le frappa fut la quasi perfection du torse de Bruce. L'homme était fin tout en était musclé. La seconde fut les bleus. Les cicatrices. Toutes ces marques. Il y en avait tant, presque trop pour un seul homme. Mais il était plus qu'un homme.. Le Joker, envouté, effleura du bout des doigts la peau pale et douce. Il avait sa réponse. Bruce était Batman. Batman était Bruce. Batman était à lui, et Bruce serait à lui. _


End file.
